


[Artwork] Lean On Me

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comforting John, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Manip, Near Future, Post-Series, Relationship(s), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: 'Today I promise you, to be there for you, whenever you might need me. You don't have to worry. I'll be there in a hurry when you call. You can lean on me. Always and forever.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I do pledge you my love, for as long as I live. What I possess in this world, I give to you. I will keep you and hold you, comfort and tend you, protect you and shelter you, for all the days of my life. _Today I promise you, to be there for you, whenever you might need me. You don't have to worry. I'll be there in a hurry when you call. You can lean on me. Always an forever.'_

 


End file.
